1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to push buttons, and more particularly to a push button for a computer keyboard.
2. General Background
A conventional push button on a computer keyboard includes a cap, a key base, and a resilient rubber dome. The cap has a post extending from an underside thereof. The post of the cap is axially movably received in a guide channel defined in the key base, and capable of deforming the rubber dome to contact and trigger an associated circuit to generate a corresponding signal.
In order to prevent deflection of the post of the cap in the guide channel and ensure stable axial movement of the post, sidewalls of the post of the cap are resisted against sidewalls of the guide channel of the key base. However, the post of the cap may not move easily and fluently due to friction between the sidewalls of the post and the sidewalls of the guide channel of the key base.
What is needed, therefore, is a push button having a post capable of moving fluently and easily due to less friction between a cap and a key base thereof.